


蜜糖

by Longlifeasthedream



Category: Urban personification/城市拟人
Genre: M/M, 城市拟人, 城拟 - Freeform, 帝魔 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlifeasthedream/pseuds/Longlifeasthedream
Summary: 城拟帝魔。北京燕明尘，上海黄霈/苏雨崇。





	蜜糖

现在我把他带来给你了。那个声音说。作为交换。  
你明知道我想要同你交换的是什么。燕明尘看向面前的虚无，他声音仍旧坚定。倘若你将这作为我们合作的见面礼，我倒也还可以接受。  
你算计的样子真不像一个北方人。那个声音嗤笑起来，他无法辨别这声音的方位。他知道这是他开始五感失灵的前兆。不过——反正他本来就是属于你的，年轻的城市。倘若你站在我的角度上，你大概会更清楚地看到这一切。  
谢谢你的好意，盖娅。但我并不需要。他边这样说着边闭上眼睛，柔曼的白玉兰和馥郁的乳香气息同时借以神经元传达到他的大脑当中，现在他开始感受那虚假而又梦幻的氛围了。若有若无的乐声紧接着敲打在他的耳膜上，他开始产生那种亢奋时才会有的酥麻感。这一切好极了。  
制造梦境的神明没有让这位年轻来客等候太久，很快他便恢复到双眼可以视物的状态。最先进入他视线的是色彩艳丽的红纱，而后是一张样式美丽的水床，连带着陈横在上面的白皙肉体一起。他视野里光线昏黄，那肉体上流淌着琥珀色的蜜糖，点缀着宝石般的糖果，倒是很符合那个人的胃口……  
他怎么会是黄霈呢。他想。黄霈——或者上海，黄淞生，苏雨崇；那个在天朝有着相当地位的青年现在大概正在为了他的事情——为了他们的理想四处奔波，而不是借母星的力量入他的一场幻梦里，以一个很像是他性幻想的姿势躺在一张波斯风格的圆形水床上，在身上洒下蜂蜜和糖果准备同他做爱……这怎么听都很荒谬，他想应该不止他会在这情境下这样觉得。  
那个人似乎在这种环境下是毫无意识的，任由空中金色的丝线提线人偶般地摆弄着做出各式各样的诱惑动作。他几乎是一下子便反应过来这不过是他的母星为他开的一个恶劣玩笑。正当他准备拔出腰间的军刺一刀刺下时，那个声音突然出声了。  
那是他，苏雨崇。盖娅说。你杀了这个他只会让现实里的他难办。况且我不觉得这个样子很让人提不起欲望，北京。  
倘若这只是你用来戏弄我的手段，那么我想或许我也没必要在一个做工精致的灵魂玩偶上浪费时间。燕明尘冷笑出声。这身体也不过是这样的存在罢了。  
我倒是可以将这个人偶变得活灵活现起来。那声音说。但我有前提条件。  
——活灵活现的“人偶”，盖娅。燕明尘重复着那声音的话，军刺划破绚丽的纱幕。你也说了，那不是他。  
我知道你在想什么，北京。你无非是不信任我，不觉得我能把你的上海从你的时空带来……对不对？但你错了。那声音轻笑道。反正你此后再也见不到他，按感情文明的……按你们的道德观念我这也算是在做好事。  
那您还真是足够体恤。燕明尘收起军刺，手指捻起那抹鲜亮的红纱碎片，果不其然地在他掌心中变成一只莹红色的蝴蝶。他心知这颗星球总是酷爱这些有趣的小把戏。  
按照你们的传统，现在我把选择权利交给你。过了一会儿，那声音终于又出现在他耳边。选择的究竟是“天使”还是“恶魔”，这权利同样也掌握在你的手中。  
按照我们的传统？他问道。  
是的，你们的，属于人类的感情文明的传统。星球如是答复他。你知道你该怎样去做。  
当然。燕明尘心说。他伸手拨开层层堆叠的纱幔，捧起那张与他爱人的面容相同的精致面孔。那个人偶被那些金色丝线操纵着投进他怀里，他很清楚真正的上海很少会以这样妩媚柔婉的姿势来取悦他。  
然后他吻了下去。人类喜欢在各种微妙的故事里描绘被吻唤醒的情节，仿佛那跟亲昵，怜爱和情欲相关的动作远胜过一切人类永远无从学会的智慧结晶，那所谓的“魔法”，并且足够破解任何违背了生理学和心理学的诡秘事件。他现在又开始腹诽他们的母神了，她——或说他也行——十足地没有什么好的品德，这也许跟她过于漫长的寿命有直接联系。他相当清楚地知道这件事。  
现在燕明尘再度注视起那个“黄霈”。那个人终于开始沾染起生气来，不再像是个精致的人偶了——他看见那个人的眼睫翕动起来，在暖色灯光下遮出一片阴翳，又像是一只翩然若飞的美丽蝴蝶。那个人的呼吸开始短促起来，也许是因为他们刚才接吻的时间太过漫长，也许是因为这座房间里的薰香味道太过浓郁——他不知道，但这种事情也没什么必要一定知道。那个人的口中开始漫溢出微妙的呢喃声音，他知道这是那个人即将苏醒的先兆。  
“……燕秋微。”  
他看见那双被誉为东方黄玉的明眸缓缓睁开，那双眼睛中流转着的神色炫目得让他几乎挪不开眼。现在是了，这逼真人偶身上所有的一切都像极了他风华绝代的爱人，甚至连口中也说着除了他最亲近的人之外再无人知晓的亲密名字。他努力想要看清那个人四肢上缠绕着的金色丝线，但那丝线确乎一早就消失得彻底，让他连一丝一毫细微的部分都寻觅不到。  
“我在。”他说。  
“……我以为你已经死在这里了。”黄霈说。“你究竟是同母星达成了怎样奇怪的契约，才会让我以这样的姿态出现在你面前？…你必须回答我。”  
“我以为我不必回答这个问题。”燕明尘苦笑，手指随即蘸着那个人身上甜蜜的糖液按上早已经被形状奇异的糖果围绕住的乳首。“……或者让我以另一个方式回答你吧。”  
他吻上他爱人的嘴唇，那里十足甜蜜，让他情不自禁地产生一种奇诡的快感。实际上那快感也许不仅仅来自于这个亲吻，谁让他的手指正一上一下地玩弄着那个人的身体——他的手法足够娴熟，那个人的身体也足够敏感，他想让那个人快速地登上极乐高峰并非什么难事。  
“——等一下、秋微——燕明尘！”  
黄霈确乎是用了很大的力气从他身下挣脱开来，但紧接着就浑身痉挛，体液喷薄。他捻起同那个人小腹上的蜂蜜混杂到一起的精水放到唇边舔了舔，口腔中登时便充满了一股相当腥甜并且古怪的滋味。他心下大抵了然，正不断开拓着的手指稍稍又加了点力气，果不其然那个人又是一阵剧烈的痉挛，似乎已经被肏弄过百八十次一般疲惫地躺在水床上，并且不断地大口喘息。  
“你今天格外敏感。”他说。随即他掰开那个人修长的双腿，径直埋头在同样淋满蜜糖的臀缝之中。他听见黄霈发出一声满含情欲的哀鸣。  
“你往里面……啊！都，都放了些什么啊……”黄霈几乎是颤抖着吐出这句话，随即又马上被刺激得夹紧双腿。燕明尘似乎是在他下面那张吞吃阴茎的小嘴里发现了什么奇异的东西，舌头直舔着他的穴口，似乎有什么黏腻的东西正不断从他的穴里流淌出来……想到这里黄霈颇有几分羞赧，但这些羞赧很快在后穴阵阵传来的欣快感中化作一片虚无。  
很快他又高潮了。但他并没能够休息太久，燕明尘似乎是找到了一样原本就插在他穴里的物什，索性拿来抽插着肏他的穴。他试着伸手去触碰自己密处同那物什交合的位置，但只触碰到一片滑腻粘稠的液体。  
“是棒棒糖，做得跟我那玩意儿有点像。”燕明尘从他臀缝中抬起头来，顺势又舔了一下他的柱头。“你想尝一下么？上面淋了很厚的一层蜂蜜……你应该会喜欢它。”  
“我不会！…啊！……”  
几乎是他话音刚落，燕明尘便将那物什重重地插回到了他的穴里。也许是这幻境的缘故，他控制不住自己的穴肉吞吐那根甜蜜的假阴茎，甚至开始悄悄地将那东西跟燕明尘的阴茎比较起来。显然是燕明尘的阴茎比这条形状淫猥的糖果更加温热粗大，他现在竟然有些想念被燕明尘进入的感觉。想到这里他悄悄瞥了眼燕明尘，那个人的军服不知道什么时候开始变成了一条草绿色的小蛟，摇着尾巴盘踞在肌肉厚实的肩颈上。现在那个人的阴茎已经像尖刀一样挺立起来，他看着那个人，鬼使神差地伸手握住了那条粗硬的东西。  
“把所有事情都推卸给母星不是好事情。”燕明尘说，然后引导着他掰开了自己的后穴。


End file.
